dinosaurfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Venatoraptor
This article is about the family: For the other species: Type the species name. Venatoraptor ''is a genus of Velociraptorinae, alongside Velociraptor, Deinonychus, and Pyroraptor. It is native to Dynamus De Muerta and lives much the same way as it's cousin. A member or dromaeosauridae, ''Venatoraptor ''has inherited many anatomical and behavioral adaptations from the earliest raptors. It lives in a complex pack society lead by a dominant male and female. Three known species have been documented, ''V. Ferrus, V. Truculentis, and V. Impavidus. Each species is the same because of the fact that they all are genetically related. Because of the size of the island, and the different regions, these species have evolved seperatley from eachother. V. Ferrus ''inhabits the jungle and the lowlands, ''V. Truculentis ''inhabits the swamp, and ''V. Impavidus ''inhabits the mountains. The biggest and smartest is ''V. Ferrus, at 13 feet long. The smallest is V. Impavidus, which is only 6 feet. Biology and Evolution Venatoraptor ''first evolved around 10 million years before. Their evolution is traced to Velociraptor, their ancestor. When the Velociraptor migrated to this Dynamus De Muerta, it guaranteed it's survival by the time the island reached the north eastern area of the pacific ocean. Each species is intelligent and strong. These traits make them part of their genus, aswell as in their family. ''Venatoraptor's ''ancestors appeared about 30 million years ago, when Velociraptor had evolved into a new species. This unnamed animal is the missing link in the history of evolution. Each has also evolved not only in appearance and intelligence, but also in muscle and bones. The bones of each are hollow and wish bones and air sacks are hollow like a bird. Their muscles have also been increased, their running has evolved them to develop speedy muscles which make for speeds of 40 t0 50 miles per hour. They also have good sense of smell, this allows them to sniff out their prey from 10 miles away. They also have the ability hear things from miles away. This gives them an extreme advantage, as when young are in danger, the infants squeak so loudly, and the adult's supurb hearing gives them the ability to repsond, and their speed allows them to have a chance to save their young.﻿ Paleoecology ﻿Venatoraptor Ferrus ''View main article: Venatoraptor Ferrus Living in the jungle and Lowlands, V. Ferrus ''is the most common of the species. They prey on animals like [[Innocenosaurus Anatis|''Innocenosaurus]], and ''Opalosaurus'', which are the most numerous herbivores and favored prey of most predators. ''Aterdontosaurus'' and Dicerasaurus are more dangerous but larger rewards for hunting. They only attack Poseidosaurus if driven to the extreme. They live in nests and defend young. Venatoraptor Truculentis View main article: Venatoraptor Truculentis V. Truculentis ''is the medium sized species of ''Venatoraptor. They live in the swamp along with [[Suchogyrinus Muertes|''Suchogyrinus and]] [[Megalosuchus Megalis|''Megalosuchus]]. Their predators, Venatoraptor ''are in danger from them because they fill the area of intermediate predator. Their prey includes ''Muertesaurolophus ''and ''Hexaceratops. Venatoraptor Impavidus View main article: Venatoraptor Impavidus V. Impavidus ''is the smallest and weakest of the genus, and lives primarily in the uplands region. They hunt the animals that live up there and suffer competition from [[Dynamosaurus Rex|''Dynamosaurus Rex]].﻿ Category:Dynamus De Muerta Category:Theropods Category:Raptors Category:Venatoraptor Category:Carnivores Category:Fan-made Species